


Dancing Under The Moonlight

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dancer Outfit Inigo, M/M, Mild Cumplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, i love using that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Gerome finds himself allured by Inigo's dance. So they fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sam for planting the seed in my mind that blossomed into this vile plant.

Inigo had a certain grace to him; a fluidity, perhaps. The sway of his hips, the way he moved his feet with a painter’s precision, carrying his weight with an elegance one wouldn’t expect from a common mercenary.

And nothing got Gerome hard faster than watching Inigo move.

Those lithe hips now danced over Gerome’s cock, separated only a skimpy bit of fabric that passed for a ‘dancer’s outfit’. Inigo’s moans were the song to his dance, as Gerome sunk his teeth into the milky skin above the dancer’s collarbone, blood vessels bursting under the surface into what would soon blossom into a bruise.

A wet spot had formed at the tip of Inigo’s bulge, pre-cum soaking into the cloth as it smeared against the plane of Gerome’s abs. Gerome wanted nothing more than to tear him out of them, but he knew he’d never hear the end of it if he did, so he bided his time, savoring the feeling of Inigo’s shapely behind sliding against his exposed erection.

“Oh, Gerome~” Inigo’s moans were louder, needier than usual. It was all an act, and Gerome knew it. All those times they’d had to elope in the middle of a crowded camp had taught Inigo to remain nearly silent. But now, in the privacy of the lakeside, there was no need to muffle his lustful groans, and Gerome loved it.

“Inigo…” Gerome’s thoughts teetered on the edge of lust, just barely hanging onto the last scraps of sanity that Inigo’s movements were wearing away at. “I- I need you-“

“Gerome, my love,” Inigo mewled, throwing his head back, offering his nearly bare chest for the knight to kiss and nip at. “Please; touch me, use me, do anything you want to me. I’m yours, tonight and forever.”

And that was all Gerome could take. Within the span of a second, Inigo’s back was against the grass and Gerome’s mouth upon his, tongue hungrily probing at his lips for entrance. Inigo granted it, melting into the kiss with a sigh as he shut his eyes, letting all thoughts but those of his lover fade into the distance.

Gerome broke the kiss with a huff, a thin string of saliva still connecting him to Inigo. “Get on your knees,” he ordered, voice hoarse with lust and want.

Inigo couldn’t be happier to comply. He flipped himself over, pushing his bottom out towards Gerome in a silent beckon. Stubby nails dug into the supple flesh of his ass, kneading moans and pleads from the dancer, before a pair of calloused thumbs hooked under his waistband. Inigo wasted no time, lifting his hips to assist Gerome in divesting him from his garments.

Inigo yelped in equal parts surprise and pleasure when something warm and wet pushed against his entrance, battle-worn fingers greedily prying apart his cheeks, exposing his pucker to the cool night air. Inigo shivered with delight as Gerome’s tongue returned, licking its way along the cleft of his ass, before returning to the main course.

Inigo moaned freely, a strand of clear precum dribbling from his cock as Gerome tongued his hole eagerly. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but the sheer hunger and force behind Gerome’s actions conveyed to Inigo just how much he desired this, and the knowledge that he could rouse such feelings from Gerome only served to fuel his own arousal.

Gerome burrowed his face into Inigo’s ass shamelessly, letting the thrill of the moment carry him over any apprehensions or hesitation that might’ve normally given him pause. Inigo’s happy squeals as his tongue probed his entrance, and the dancer’s musky taste on his tongue were the most carnal of pleasures, but even those needed to be attended to at times, and Gerome indulged himself as he showed the ass that teased and beckoned to him so often the full extent of his appreciation.

Inigo braced himself for what he knew was coming when Gerome withdrew, the copious amounts of saliva he’d left on Inigo’s glistening hole dripping onto the grass below as he draped himself over Inigo’s back. One hand circled his chest, pinching roughly at the gauzy fabric covering his nipples, perky and erect from the chill of the night, while the other found its way under Inigo’s chin, pulling him into a frenzied kiss as Gerome sank his length into Inigo’s warm, willing body.

Inigo’s groan of pleasure rumbled down Gerome’s throat as his tongue invaded Inigo’s mouth, driving more delicious sounds out of him with each thrust. Gerome panted as he broke the kiss, lips brushing over Inigo’s neck before settling on his shoulder, biting down _hard_. Inigo practically screamed as he pushed back against Gerome, urging him to go deeper, harder as his hands settled on Inigo’s hips, subtly pulling them upwards as he angled himself just so-

If Gerome thought Inigo was vocal about enjoying himself before, then nothing compared to the sounds he was making now. “G-GEROME! FUCK, RI-RIGHT THERE!” he yelped, hard enough that his voice would be hoarse tomorrow but _gods_ did he not care, not when Gerome’s thick cock was brushing against something that made him see stars with each meeting of their hips. “GODS, YES,” Inigo balanced himself carefully on one arm, reaching down with the other to pull at his aching prick for relief from the fiery arousal that threatened to consume him.

A frothy mixture of saliva and pre-cum dribbled down Inigo’s thighs as his screams faded into whimpers and Gerome’s chest returned to his back, sweat-slicked bodies slipping awkwardly against each other. Inigo hardly noticed (or cared) when Gerome’s weight shifted to one side, rolling him over until he was facing the sky, a pair of well-muscled arms hugging him against Gerome’s torso as he pounded into Inigo with reckless abandon.

“Cum for me, Inigo,” Gerome’s grunted through clenched teeth, letting his tongue swipe across the shell of Inigo’s ear, the side of his cheek, _anywhere_ he could reach. The scent of sweat and cologne, the taste of salt on his skin, he sound of his songlike moans rising in pitch as he edged closer and closer to orgasm; Gerome wanted _all_ of Inigo, or as much as he could possibly get, and Inigo couldn’t give it to him fast enough.

His own, smaller hand found its way to the back of Gerome’s, guiding it to his chest. Gerome got the message, slipping a thumb and index finger under the cloth strap to pinch at the hard nub beneath. “Oh, _fuck_ , Gerome, I’m- I’m-“ and with that, Inigo was gone.

Gerome paused for a moment as Inigo hit his peak, sending strand after pearly strand of cum arcing through the air onto his face and chest. The involuntary clenches and spasms of his tight muscle around Gerome’s cock didn’t go unnoticed, and it took all of the knight’s willpower not to fuck him raw right then and there, instead letting Inigo have a moment to ride out his orgasm with a keening whimper.

When his quivering subsided and his breathing began to normalize, Gerome resumed his movement, each thrust now drawing a hoarse gasp or pant from the dancer. “Th-that was inc-credible,” he breathed, turning his head back to awkwardly press his lips against Gerome’s, the salty tang of cum apparent as Gerome returned the kiss. “Please, c-cum inside me,” Inigo shuddered as he exhaled, the stimulation quickly getting to be too much, but it didn’t matter. With one final push, Gerome buried himself in Inigo, growling words of adoration in his ear as he filled his with his warm seed.

It wasn’t the prettiest sight when Gerome slipped free at last; cum leaked from Inigo’s loosened hole, streaks of cum drying on his chest and face as sweat dribbled down his neck. But for all physical discomfort, nothing could bring Inigo down right now. The way his chest grew warm and his breath hitched as he turned to face his lover, a small giggle escaping him at Gerome’s flushed, panting face, was something only _he_ could bring Inigo, and that no one could take away.

“I love you, Gerome,” he smiled, radiant as always even in the dark of the night. Gerome couldn’t help but smile back as he cuddled the dancer against himself.


End file.
